Long Live
by PayShaFan
Summary: Song fic with lyrics of Taylor Swift's "Long Live" A little angsty but not a lot


I said remember this moment

In the back of my mind

**Remember today you never know what will happen. I remember thinking**

**The time we stood with our shaking hands**

**The crowds in stands went wild**

**We were the kings and the queens**

**And they read off our names**

You won the award for best dancer and I won the award for best shooter. Our family went wild along with everyone else in the crowds. We were royalty for one night.

**The night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same**

You danced around the kitchen and living room like never before and never since. Looking back it was like you knew our life was changing.

**You held you head like a hero on a history book page**

When they took our pictures you looked like someone on the pages of your favorite history book.

**It was the end of a decade**

**But the start of an age**

It was your tenth birthday the end of a decade but we were an unstable team the start of an age.

**Long live the walls we crashed through**

We destroyed the walls of 'they can't do its'

**How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you**

The light on stage and from camera's were just for us no one else.

**I was screaming long live all the magic we made**

I screamed at the top of my lungs when they gave us the awards.

**And bring on all the pretenders**

Bring on the people who tried to be us.

**One day we will be remembered**

The unstoppable duo we will always be remembered.

**I said remember this feeling**

Remember today you never know what will happen. I remember thinking

**I pass the pictures around**

We go through an album smiling at the pictures of us that night

**Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines**

We were second place for as long as I can rember

**Wishing for right now**

We waited for that night

**We are the kings and the queens**

We were royalty for one night

**You traded you baseball cap for a crown**

Your favorite hat was traded for a crown that night

**When they gave us our trophies**

**And we held them up for our town**

We held up our medal for our entire school to see

**And the cynics were outraged**

**Screaming this is absurd**

The others were astounded and they screamed 'this is absurd'

**Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world**

Dressed in ripped jeans we ruled the world for that one night

**Long live the walls we crashed through**

We destroyed the walls of 'they can't do its'

**How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you**

The light on stage and from camera's were just for us no one else.

**I was screaming long live all the magic we made**

I screamed at the top of my lungs when they gave us the awards.

**And bring on all the pretenders**

Bring on the people who tried to be us.

**One day we will be remembered**

The unstoppable duo we will always be remembered.

**Hold on to spinning around**

I told you to hang on as our world spun around

**Confetti falls to the ground**

Confetti fell after we were announced

**May these memories break our fall**

No matter what happens what changes I hope we always have those memories to break any fallout we have

**Will you take a moment promise me this**

**That you'll stand by me forever**

Promise me no matter what we'll always be the unstoppable duo

**But if god forbid fate should step in**

**And force us into a good bye**

I see your shadow and know you'll be fate stepping in forcing us into goodbye

**If you have children someday**

When you decide to leave our father and find a good man who wants children as much as you do

**When they point to the pictures**

**Please tell them my name**

I hope my picture is on your mantel so when they ask please tell them my name

**Tell them how the crowds went wild**

Tell them about that night we became the unstoppable duo

**Tell them how I hope they shine**

Tell them how I hope they shine as bright as we did

**Long live the walls we crashed through**

We destroyed the walls of 'they can't do its'

**I had the time of my life with you**

I had the time of my life with you chasing our dreams

**Long, long live the walls we crashed through**

We destroyed the walls of 'they can't do its'

**How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you**

The light on stage and from camera's were just for us no one else.

**I was screaming long live all the magic we made**

I screamed at the top of my lungs when they gave us the awards.

**And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid**

Bring on the people who tried to be us.

**Singing long live all the mountains we moved**

Long live all the mountains we moved just us

**I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you**

I had the time of my life our imagination was incredible like fighting dragons with you

**And long, long live the look on your face**

I will never forget the look on you face that night

**And bring on all the pretenders**

Bring on the people who tried to be us

**One day we will be remembered**

The unstoppable duo we will always be remembered.


End file.
